


Шампанское и лед

by jaejandra



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mysticism, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клаус – спец по решению человеческих проблем, нищебродству и одиночеству. Он не верит в проклятья, зато проклятья, похоже, верят в него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шампанское и лед

**Author's Note:**

> Я решительно не могу перестать писать про этих двоих. На этот раз внезапно получилась альтернативная вселенная.

_Каждый получает того дьявола, которого заслуживает.  
Артуро Перес-Реверте _

Ощущение на подушечках пальцев – нежное, гладкое. Клаус готов выть в голос, дрожать, продать душу (а вот это уже, пожалуй, лишнее), только чтобы все не кончалось. Потому что кончается, целиком и полностью, любое явление, любая блажь, любой застой. От осознания кроет только сильнее, и Клаус чувствует себя в жерновах неумолимой сучки-судьбы, которой вдруг понадобилось по-злому шутить.

– Смотри на меня, – почти рычит Элайджа, и Клаус подчиняется.

* * *

Вести кадиллак по запыленной дороге довольно утомительно. Клаус Майклсон, потомственный неудачник с модельной внешностью, а еще просто маг, почти не справляется с дремотой. Места вокруг дикие, все поросло бурьяном, домов не встречалось уже много миль.

Клаус едет на минимальной скорости. Он пробовал гнать, но пейзаж не меняется, так что лишние усилия совершенно ни к чему. Главное – сохранить бензин и трезвость рассудка. Чтобы к сознанию не подобралась злая круговерть из образов, мыслей и эмоций, когда любая тень пугает настолько, что хочется лечь и лежать. А как тут ляжешь, в самом-то деле.

Клаус уже который год бежит от старости и немощи, ведь, когда бежишь, есть ощущение того, что движешься вперед.

Клаус бросает взгляд в зеркало, как эталонная идиотка, морщится, тут же вспоминает, что морщиться не надо. Заряд адреналина на сегодня получен и потихоньку выветривается. Неврозы подступают с новой силой, окружая и не давая дышать. А в голове стучит и пульсирует: может быть, это не Клаус Майклсон сбился с пути (потому что мобильник сел к чертям, а какой джипиэс в кадиллаке семьдесят четвертого года выпуска?), может, это не захолустье, а очередная магическая ловушка? Он же умеет притягивать неприятности, как никто, он же спец – по решению человеческих проблем, нищебродству и одиночеству.

Глаза начинает томить. Клаус делает глубокий вдох и жмется к обочине, останавливает машину. По-хорошему, нужно просто поспать, потом раскинуть мозгами и сменить направление. А все эти глупости про ловушку – просто выбросить из головы.

Клаус – специалист по людским несчастьям. Он появляется в чужих жизнях на одно мгновение, зачастую совершенно ненужное и даже злое, и идет дальше, не считая ни трупов, ни спасенных душ. Сейчас ему нужно прилечь, но спина начинает болеть при одной только мысли о раскладном сидении. Да и мало ли кто решит ограбить прикорнувшего посреди нигде и никогда дурака. Поэтому Клаус заводит мотор (со второй попытки, кто бы мог подумать), вцепляется онемевшими пальцами в руль и едет, давя подступающую дурноту и мысли о бесконечном, надоедливом Сайлент Хилле, потому что параллель так и просится в голову, выгнать ее невозможно. Для полноты картины не хватает только тумана.

Клаусу не по себе, потому что самое страшное несчастье (и одновременно самое страшное заклятье) – это заблудиться в мельницах собственного разума, не отличить реальность от придуманного. Тем и страшен бурьян и почти фиолетовый оттенок мира. Клаусу нужно поесть, Клаусу нужно выспаться – и, как назло…

Мимо проносится машина, Клауса перестает вести из стороны в сторону, он нажимает на газ и летит прочь.

* * *

В багажнике у Клауса древние бриллианты (ну как древние – век девятнадцатый), совершенно точно проклятые, подлинник Клиффорда Стилла (чертова мазня) и десять тысяч долларов. С таким набором да при определенном стечении обстоятельств только в Сайлент Хилл и уехать, но Клаус – со всеми своими неврозами – не суеверен. И если картина и драгоценности и имели власть над местным богатым недоплантатором, то только из-за повышенной мнительности. В конце концов, проклятья достаются тем, кто в них верит.

Клаус верит лишь в то, что проклятья достаются. Не ему, нет. Обычный парень с образованием из Эн-Вай-Ю, обычная семья, обычная надоедливая мать. Никакой преемственности поколений. Так какие, к черту, проклятья в эпоху исторического материализма? Клаус пытается вспомнить, откуда он знает про исторический материализм и почему все время шутит про него с клиентами, но ничего не получается.

Глаза начинают отваливаться, – о, радости истерического капитализма в виде дурацких капель “Систейн”! – и Клаус впервые за день ругается на себя. Десять тысяч долларов – это очень хорошо, хватит на несколько месяцев безбедной жизни, но можно было не дурить, верно? Дождаться такси, которое этот хиляк все равно бы оплатил, а не тыкать в первый попавшийся кадиллак со словами “Он тоже проклят, откуда вы его взяли?”. Конечно, парень купился. Как не купиться, если в тридцать два внезапно перестают функционировать практически все жизненно-важные системы, а последняя надежда, колдун (ах, эти девушки, кого только не присоветуют) приезжает, перебирает прабабкины бриллианты, смотрит на картину – и вдруг становится легче, падает до нормы давление, сердце перестает пропускать удары, печень и селезенка входят в обычный режим существования. Такими темпами и дом отпишешь, не то что ретро-тачку.

Клаус не плохой человек, но он устал, а с его заработками такой машины ему не видать никогда. Богатенькие недоплантаторы попадаются раз в год, и между ними Клаус перебивается тем, что ему дают остальные клиенты. Не грабить же мать-одиночку или семидесятилетнюю старушку. А кадиллак хотелось до чертиков… И теперь мироздание, конечно, дает обратку. Оно, как ни удивительно, баба – и сучка еще та.

Клаус делает глубокий вдох, испытывает иррациональное желание остановиться и выкинуть бриллианты на дорогу, но рисковать нельзя. Он и так на шатком балансе со своими условно добрыми делами. Лажи с проклятыми предметами ему не простит никто и ничто. А ну как поднимет идиот какой-нибудь и умрет на месте.

Признание вины немного облегчает совесть, и Клаус машет рукой на присвоенный кадиллак. Бурьян и фиолетовость наконец-то сменяются чем-то приличным, здесь видны следы человеческой деятельности.

Старое радио выдыхает про розовое шампанское на льду, и Клаус улыбается. Он умеет разговаривать с мирозданием, может быть, не всегда различая оттенки смыслов, но умеет – совершенно точно. По всему выходит, что мироздание его простило. Скоро-скоро попадется какой-нибудь симпатичный мотель, в котором и мобильник зарядится, и девушка будет сидеть очаровательная, и ему нальют выпить и накормят.

* * *

– Да блядь! – не скрываясь, ржет Клаус. – Ну украл я его, украл. Что ты от меня хочешь?

Хозяин дома поднимает идеально очерченные брови, и Клаус ловит себя на том, что любуется его красотой. Это совершенно нормальное дело. Клаус, конечно, строго по девушкам, но рыжая стерва Летиция разбила его сердце (тем, что не дотянула до идеала, а уж на роль соулмейта не подошла вообще), и Клаусу срочно нужно восстанавливать баланс эстетики в организме.

– Какие выражения я слышу.

Клаус зеркалит мину, закатывает глаза:

– Элайджа, как будто ты не ругаешься.

Элайджа улыбается в ответ, рассеянно и отвлеченно, и Клаус слегка пьяно думает о том, как ему повезло. Бензин кончился в самый неподходящий момент (языковой идиотизм, разве бывают подходящие моменты?), и Клаус долго пытался что-то выжать из измученного двигателя. Потом вылез из машины, осмотрелся и – фортуна все-таки его простила – увидел дом. Вполне себе жилой, судя по виду. Глушь, конечно, несусветная, но тут не до выбора локаций. Клаусу оставалось только дозваться хозяина и попросить телефон. Или влезть в дом и позвонить. Какая, к дьяволу, разница.

Элайджа слегка вздрагивает, будто с трудом выныривая из мыслей, и снова улыбается. Клаус ни за что ни про что вспоминает дурацкое приложение на своем телефоне, тест Люшера, которое раз за разом выдает ему один результат: “Потребность в общении с людьми, чьи моральные и эстетические нормы были бы столь же высоки”, – и очерчивает взглядом хозяина.

– Слушайте, я вас не разбудил? – Вопрос хуже не придумаешь, но Клаус так долго стучал в дверь, так долго прикидывал, как лучше сломать замок, что уже и ждать перестал. А на пороге вдруг появился мужчина в идеальном светло-серым костюме и уставился на него так, будто призрака увидел.

Клаус фланирует на грани яви и сна. Элайджа налил ему прекрасного выдержанного виски, Элайджа дал ему телефон, Элайджа предложил переночевать, когда такси ближайшего городка сказало сонным девичьим голосом, что заберут его только с утра. Поэтому у Клауса все хорошо, лучше быть не может. Сайлент Хилл кончился, и другого фильма ужасов тоже не началось. От Элайджи не исходит никаких дурных намерений, только растревоженная скука, легкая загадка и некоторое тепло. Клаус сдуру выкладывает ему все и – в доказательство – притаскивает полотно. Элайджа держит его в руках пару минут, Клаус поглядывает с беспокойством, должно бы вывернуть, но Элайджа заходится в приступе кашля и отбрасывает картину подальше.

Клаус кидается поднимать и уносит ее в машину, запирает багажник. Возвращается со страхом, боится показаться нежеланным в этом доме, где его приняли как лучшего друга. Но Элайджа снова поднимает брови, делает глоток из стакана и спокойно признает, что Клаус умеет колдовать.

Утром заспанный мужик увозит Клауса до ближайшего городка вместе с полотном и бриллиантами, а кадиллак остается в подарок Элайдже – Клаус трезво рассуждает, что возвращаться за ним не нужно, мироздание не простит.

* * *

Клаус пытается втолкнуть картину своему приятелю Джеку, в конце концов, у того целое сборище таких полотен – и пуленепробиваемая аура, которая замыкает все на себя, но Джек упрямится и не хочется. За стенкой его кабинета шумит пьяное суаре – очередной художник совершил очередной прорыв. Жизнь проходит только мимо Клауса.

– Приятель, слушай, ну выручи. Возьми бесплатно. Куда мне ее девать?

– Ник, это ты слушай. Меня еще удивляет, что ты с такой картиной и такими бриллиантами на этом кадиллаке не въехал напрямую в ад или в отель “Калифорния”. Тут очень все нехорошо. Тебя, конечно, спасает то, что ты идиот и помогаешь людям. Но надо бы и поберечься, а? Видел я те брюлики на Мегги. Слушай, ну она просто сука, проклятья ей только вместо _сутьен-бля-горжа_ , и поддерживают, мать ее, поддерживают! Но ты-то куда. Сожги ее к ебеням.

– Идиот, – стонет Клаус – и вдруг совсем некстати вспоминает название своей степени.

– Хоть не самоубийца.

Клаус выходит из кабинета, шваркнув дверью, мчится на улицу мимо расфуфыренных пьяных девиц и пытается отдышаться.

– Слушай, – говорят почти на ухо. – Ты забыл кое-что.

Клаус вздрагивает и оборачивается. Прямо рядом, протяни руку, стоит Элайджа. В новом костюме и с бокалом шампанского.

– Но…

– Никаких “но”. Хорошо, что у меня хватает денег, чтобы найти колдуна по имени Клаус. А то умчался с утра пораньше, машину бросил, записку оставил. Я что, похож на девушку, которую после ночи дарят кадиллаками?

Клауса приятно ведет от устаревшего оборота, да и вообще ведет. Элайджа похож на сказку, а Клаус, как любой нормальный маг, волшебство любит до беспамятства. Да только весь год держится не на нем, а на колдовстве, а уж в сочельник… Обязательно приходится кого-то из кого-то изгонять.

– Мне нельзя эту машину, Элайджа, я ее украл.

Элайджа лишь поднимает брови в ответ и чуть мотает головой. Не одобряет, ясное дело. Но тепла от него исходит гораздо больше, чем в прошлый раз, и это тепло встречает ответную волну со стороны Клауса, ударяется о нее, разбивается, превращаясь в мелкую взвесь, аккумулирует – и образует сверхновую. Клаус едва не отшатывается. Это слишком похоже на любовь. Но у Элайджи – помимо красоты, интеллекта и денег – есть еще кое-какие части тела, которые Клауса не интересуют. Повезло родиться натуралом.

Элайджа улыбается рассеянно и совсем невинно, мотает брелоком с ключами. Клаус фыркает и думает, что вместо одной проблемы у него теперь три. Забирает ключи, осматривается в поисках кадиллака. Задается вопросом, на чем приехал Элайджа. Находит ответ и даже ногой топает. Нет, была одна картина, теперь картина, машина и Элайджа, черт бы его побрал.

– Тебя до дома довезти?

Звучит отчего-то похабнее не придумаешь. Ну да, потому что дом Элайджи в двухстах милях отсюда, и он зачем-то пригнал на кадиллаке, и…

– Это предложение? – мягко улыбается Элайджа, отпивая из бокала.

И Клауса рвет на части. Он гребаный эмпат, он чувствует все вокруг и, конечно, не может не ощутить, как пузырьки шампанского ласкают глотку этого странного парня, как он почти давится, делая слишком резкий глоток. Но только горло Клауса чувствительнее, и он таки заходится кашлем. В такой идиотской ситуации он был только раз, и там речь шла о девушке и оргазме, но здесь почему-то оказывается стыднее и глупее.

– Пошел ты, – говорит Клаус в ответ и устремляется вниз по ступенькам к ближайшему метро. Он наконец-то придумал, как избавиться от картины, а все остальное может и подождать.

* * *

У Клауса стоит. Это не то чтобы плохо, но стоит на то, как во сне Элайджа ласкал его языком и губами, как делал настолько хорошо, что даже плохо, как под идеально отглаженным костюмом оказалось красивое тело и широкие, покатые плечи, а по руке змейкой бежит татуировка.

Клаусу очень плохо. У него магическое похмелье – отдать картину было бы идеальным вариантом, но пришлось делать то, что пришлось. Немного черной магии, капельку белой, проебать чуток удачи – и все. Клиффорда Стилла можно кому-нибудь загонять. Но чувство – хуже не придумаешь.

И всю ночь, всю бесконечную ночь один и тот же сон. Клаус стонет и про себя молится всем богам, что знает: авось, кто-то да услышит. Дионис явственно ржет в ответ, и Клаус посылает их всех нахер. Делает два глубоких вдоха. Думает про всякие отвлеченные вещи, вроде цен на бензин и того, что деньги скоро кончатся. Встает еще сильнее, потому что на глубине подсознание рвут стоны и чувства. И тогда Клаус, зажмуриваясь, касается себя рукой. По переносице течет испарина, ему плохо, стыдно и, о боже, _хорошо_ , и кончает он, как в пятнадцать лет, от пары десятков рваных движений.

* * *

– Знаешь, это просто невежливо, – вздыхает Элайджа, и Клаус думает, что он поехал, окончательно лишился крыши и всего причитающегося.

Он на выезде в огромном дорогущем доме. Хозяева пожаловались на привидений и свалили от греха подальше, и теперь вся эта гасиенда в его распоряжении. За окном льет дождь, а он ходит по пустому домe, с этажа на этаж, и ищет пресловутых призраков. Пока что чувствует недобрые намерения со стороны дальних родственников – и никакой чертовщины.

Но потом в дверь звонят.

На пороге – Элайджа. За ним в землю уходит молния, и Клаус еле держит себя в руках. Где-то на заднем плане маячит и гребаный кадиллак; но весь передний занимает мокрый злой Элайджа. В смокинге, с развязанной бабочкой и расстегнутой рубашкой. Вода льется у него по виску, течет на шею и шепчет, шепчет, шепчет. Глупости, пошлости, советы.

– Трахнул кого-то на вечеринке, богатенький мальчик? – Клаус скрещивает руки на груди.

И Элайджа с размаху мажет ему по скуле. А потом так же, с размаху, целует. И Клаус просто хуеет, отталкивает его от себя. В голове звенит, но на пару вопросов хватает:

– Ебанулся? Следишь за мной?

– Да что за тобой следить, – морщится тот.

– Я убью, блядь, того, кто меня сливает.

Элайджа смотрит внимательно, будто в душу заглядывает. Клаус запоздало понимает, что у него снова стоит. И он краснеет, шепчет проклятия.

– Думаешь, поможет? – скептически спрашивает Элайджа, но потом все-таки разворачивается и уходит.

– Да по бабам я, по бабам! – орет вслед Клаус.

Элайджа замедляет шаг, и Клаус в буквальном смысле слова хватает себя за руку, чтобы не помчаться вслед. Все-таки выходит на крыльцо и смотрит на то, как долго Элайджа стоит спиной, пялится на мокрый затылок, почти ломает пальцы.

– Нет, – говорит Элайджа, оборачиваясь. – Ты по тем, кто доведет отказами до ручки. Кого можно любить для себя, страдая. Кто всегда говорит “нет”. Конечно, я не в твоем вкусе, Майклсон. Но я могу устроить и отказы, и все остальное. Могу устроить, чтобы ты страдал.

– Да иди ты, – злится Клаус. – Просто иди.

– Твое желание – закон, – отвечает Элайджа – и идет.

_К нему._

Клаус клянет себя на чем свет стоит. Ну да, а кто устоит перед желанием колдуна, высказанным и связанным словами.

– А как же отказы и страдание? – спрашивает Клаус, когда его рубашка уже валяется на полу, а шея Элайджи покрыта поцелуями – так, как надо, и так, как правильно.

– Давай устроим это попозже, – легко бросает тот.

И Клаус подчиняется и даже дает себя выебать, совсем забывшись и запутавшись в ласке.

Ощущение на подушечках пальцев – нежное, гладкое. Клаус готов выть в голос, дрожать, продать душу (а вот это уже, пожалуй, лишнее), только чтобы все не кончалось. Потому что кончается, целиком и полностью, любое явление, любая блажь, любой застой. От осознания кроет только сильнее, и Клаус чувствует себя в жерновах неумолимой сучки-судьбы, которой вдруг понадобилось по-злому шутить.

– Смотри на меня, – почти рычит Элайджа, и Клаус подчиняется.

Поднимает глаза, вцепляется зубами в плечо, чувствуя непереносимое желание и непереносимый же стыд. Зная, что Элайджа уйдет, как уходят все, и все же позволяя ему сделать немыслимое.

– Давай, Клаус, – рычит Элайджа, когда сил не остается вообще. Целует в шею и двигается быстро, но четко, касается пальцами головки, трет там, где надо, и у Клауса наконец рвет крышу.

* * *

С утра Элайджи нет, зато есть кадиллак с запиской-смайликом. Нечто трудноизобразимое на клавиатуре, улыбочка и рога.

Клаус сходу наебенивается бурбоном из гостеприимного бара, звонит хозяевам и садится в кадиллак, чтобы ехать домой.

Дело сделано, заказчики теперь могут плодиться и размножаться, даже не вспоминая о призрачных намерениях своих кузенов. Что сказать: все вымело энергетическим коллапсом, который Клаус устроил дому, сам того не желая. Или… желая?

Элайджа не объявляется в течение двух недель, и Клаус думает, что сейчас сойдет с ума. Что ему придется сдаваться, искать выходы на безумного миллионера, приезжать и фактически падать в ноги. Это в его планы совсем не входит, но хочется – до дрожи в кончиках пальцев.

Клаус идет в бар, снимает зеленоглазую блондиночку и всю ночь не может отделаться от фантомных прикосновений Элайджи. По сути, он снова спит с ним, потому что каждое прикосновение вызывает такую волну эмпатии, что Клаус не знает, как быть; эмпатия действует в настоящем, а не в прошедшем времени и явно не должна вызывать галлюцинации.

Меж тем, действует и вызывает. Воспоминания о том, как Элайджа раскатывал резинку по члену, как целовал (господи прости, как ебаную девчонку, нежно, долго, медленно), как раскладывал на кровати, чтобы ни один кусочек тела не остался без прикосновений, как улыбался чему-то своему; и волна ощущений идет валом прямо из прошлого, Клауса медленно укачивает, и блондинки не существует. Существуют только приятный стыд и приятное опаляющее желание.

Утром Клаус запрыгивает в кадиллак, не открывая двери, и гонит к дому Элайджи на всех парах. На этот раз нет ни фиолетового, ни пустых дорог, ничего такого. Дома на прежнем месте, как ни странно, тоже нет. Клаус стоит на обочине и чувствует, как по затылку на спину течет холодный пот. Визжит шинами и едет в службу такси. Хотя бы та – на месте. Водитель, правда, говорит, что забирал Клауса от неработающей машины. Про дом, он, конечно, и слыхом не слыхивал. Деревянными пальцами Клаус набирает Джеку и спрашивает про список приглашенных на суаре. Джек стонет и матерится ( _да кого же он ебет посреди бела дня_ , мелькает в голове у Клауса), но все-таки скидывает гребаный список Клаусу на и-мейл.

Там нет никого на “Э”.

Клаус едет домой, включив автопилот (полезная функция колдовства, фантомные движения рук), с трудом справляясь с подкатившей тошнотой. Вариантов остается не так много, и Клаус подозревает, что все придумал, что все-таки стал жертвой порчи – ах, гребаные ведьмы! – потом смотрит на руль машины и понимает, что просто не мог забрать ее из глуши, а значит, Элайджа реален. Хотя бы в одном смысле этого слова.

Лингвистический анализ включается сам собой. Клаус влетает в свою скромную квартирку, сваливая мебель и ломая попавшиеся под ноги вещи. Шарит трясущимися пальцами под раковиной; находит свечи и черный мел. Он ненавидит практическую магию, это верный способ подставиться, верный способ оказаться на пересечении путей мироздания, а там только и жди, пока задавит. Но он упрямо чертит старые, забытые всеми знаки, расставляет свечи, ищет спички, мечется, как в бреду. Сказать вот только нечего. Это парадоксально: он же всегда был мастером слова. Он же всегда мог.

На ум не приходит ничего, кроме “Иди”.

– Куда? – мгновенно раздается сзади.

Клауса всего трясет, и мгновение, которое он оборачивается, превращается в вечность. Прямо перед ним стоит Элайджа. Как и должен, не в центре забытого знания, не среди свечей. Извечно идеален, _идеально – извечен_?

– Ко мне, – роняет Клаус, и Элайджа делает шаг, а потом целует его, жестко и властно, так, что у Клауса поджилки начинают трястись от желания.

Чтобы смяли, чтобы зажали, чтобы обладали. Чтобы душу порвали на куски.

На то, чтобы успокоиться, у Клауса уходит все самообладание и вся сила воли. Наверное, немного удачи тоже уходит. Он удерживает Элайджу ладонями, смотрит ему в глаза и понимает, что тонет. Запрокидывает голову и беззвучно матерится.

Шеи тотчас касаются пальцами.

– Если ждешь гостей, побрился бы, – буднично говорит Элайджа, и в голосе слышится улыбка.

– Ты дьявол, да? – спрашивает Клаус, не решаясь опустить голову.

– А есть разница?

– Ты не поверишь, – скатывается в истеричный смех.

– Да я ни во что не верю очень давно.

Элайджа замолкает, и Клаус пытается вычитать на потолке подсказку, щурится, до слез, разглядывает перекрытия. Слова вот-вот должны политься, ну он же лингвист, черт возьми, _о, господи, что я думаю, не бери_ , он мир воспринимает через слова и номинацию, он дает имя явлению – и явление оживает, начинает существовать.

Перекрытия старого дома молчат, да и что тут скажешь.

– Ты вот заставил.

– Что, что заставил? – давит из себя по слогам Клаус, опуская голову, вглядываясь в темные глаза, касаясь пальцами щеки.

– Что только не. – Элайджа, или как там его, смотрит расфокусированно и растерянно.

– Элайджа, прошу, ответь мне.

– А что отвечать, ты и сам все знаешь. Кроме, разве, того, что… – Элайджа мнется и трется щекой о руку Клауса, – что меня очень трудно дозваться, когда я там. Он кивает на пол. – А уж придумать и выдернуть из небытия такой способ меня дозваться… Ты талант.

Смотрит нежно и тепло. Влюбленно, что ли? Клауса трудно поразить, но даже он лишается своего вечного оружия, слов, молчит и смотрит в ответ. Чувствует гладкость щеки под пальцами. Перебирает произведения классиков и современников. Про дьявола, любовь и смерть. Их так много, это такая страшная банальность, что все в результате превращается в калейдоскоп образов и символов. Но Элайджа остается, и Клаус все-таки тянется за поцелуем, чувствуя жар и, наверное, любовь, но – 

его вдруг сгибает, как от удара. Он неплохо видит вероятности. Вся жизнь без женщины, без ребенка, а дальше смерть. Точка. Для дьявола, пускай даже _его личного дьявола_ , пройдет мгновение, а для него – жизнь. Потраченная на еблю.

И как мириться с его кознями? Клауса ведет, Клаусу дурно.

– Действительно, – говорит Элайджа, не делая ни шага навстречу. – Действительно, как тебе разбираться с моими кознями.

Клаус находит спиной опору и вглядывается в темные глаза, с трудом делая вдох. Это, конечно, неправда. Удобная, очень человеческая ложь. Все проклятия, вся эта хуйня – дело рук человеческих. Но обязательства? Вместе и навсегда – с нечистым?

– Никаких обязательств. Спишь со мной, получаешь бесконечные деньги, если тебе так легче. И можешь тешить себя надеждой, что я тебя не люблю.

Элайджа разворачивается и уходит, наплевав и на знаки, и на свечи, и Клаус сползает по стене.

* * *

– Как прошел день? – безразлично интересуется Элайджа, то ли делая вид, то ли взаправду ничего не испытывая.

Клаус молча идет к бару, достает оттуда шампанское, стреляет пробкой наугад. Ему претит спать с дьяволом, ему хочется настоящих отношений. Да и то сказать, дьявол у него какой-то неудачник. Красив, хорош, умен до безобразия, но несчастный, святые угодники, несчастный и мучимый то ли своей совестью, то ли людской мерзостью. Трахается, правда, божественно, так, как надо уставшему от расставаний и встреч Клаусу. Если бы Элайджа был смертью, Клаус, пожалуй, не отказался бы спать с ним все десять тысяч лет, как в том рассказе. Но одно дело – та сторона и десять тысяч миллионов лет. И совсем другое – этот мир и оставшиеся Клаусу тридцать-сорок. При везении – полвека. Хотя колдуны столько не живут.

– День как обычно. Давай уже, набрасывайся на меня, _зверь_ , – цедит Клаус.

И в кои-то веки Элайджа ведет себя по-зверски. Разрывает на Клаусе рубашку, прижимает спиной к стене, не целует, а кусает в шею (знает, сука, знает, потому что знает все, что Клаусу нравится так, Клаусу хочется так, грубо, чтобы подчиниться и хоть где-то не думать и не рожать названий), подхватывает под бедра, рычит, пока Клаус подставляет шею под укусы, заставляет Клауса обхватить ногами талию, да откуда же силы столько, прижимает к себе так, что кости и правда начинают хрустеть.

Клаус пытается успокоиться, но куда там, все летит к чертям, и на кровать в этом новом доме его швыряют с силой, и он почти пугается, пока Элайджа расстегивает брюки, а если… Нет, не думать, ведь он же не…

Элайджа быстр, но нежен, входит совсем не грубо, и Клаус только и видит плохо фокусирующимся взглядом, что бегущую по плечам змейку.

* * *

Практика растет с каждым днем, и Клаус мотается туда-сюда в бизнес-классе надоевших самолетов и помогает людям. Каждый час – помогает людям. Хватает и богатеев, и бедняков, мечта Клауса исполнилась. Не хватает только тепла и любви, но это, наверное, не так важно. Элайджа всегда ждет, Элайджа всегда дает почти то, что нужно, и целует почти что до смерти.

Что до козней – ну, теперь людские козни Клаусу не помеха, и он, вероятно, счастлив. Боится назвать себя таким и сглазить.

– А где та картина? – спрашивает Джек, когда Клаус заезжает к нему просто так, выпить и поболтать.

– Ты бы еще спросил, где Летиция. По моим представлениям, обе где-то в небытии.

– Но это неправда, – возмущается Джек, подливая в стаканы. – Ты мне хвастал, что избавился от нее. От картины, в смысле, бля, язык заплетается.

Клаус сочувственно хмыкает:

– Да нормально все. Валяется где-то в моей старой квартире. Абсолютно безопасная.

– Ага, как бриллианты Мегги.

Клаус пожимает плечами. Ну да, безопасная, ну да, бриллианты Мегги. Только вот они не бриллианты Мегги, но…

– Слушай, я бы ее трахнул.

Клаус давится коллекционным виски, выплевывает половину на полированную стойку. Ничего себе новости.

– Ну да, а ты как будто не в курсе. – Джек недовольно морщится. – Так где картина?

– В пизде твоя картина! – излишне нервно выкрикивает Клаус. – Ты совсем ебанулся, учились втроем, дружили втроем, а теперь такое?

– Скажи спасибо, что не тебя, – мрачно шутит Джек и допивает бурбон одним махом. – Ты-то кого там потрахиваешь?

Во дворе вдруг гудят, и Клаус чувствует, как по коже прокатывается ледяная корка. Звук знакомый, это кадиллак. С чего вдруг…

Наверное, с пьяной смс-ки получасовой давности. Возможно. Вероятно. Не-возможно и не-вероятно?

Клаус с ужасом ждет всех следующих событий.

– Ого. – Джек расплывается в пьяной улыбке. – Не зря мы все-таки лингвисты, а? Вот только сказал про “потрахивать”, а пташка уже тут. И как ее звать? Я в дом приглашу, неудобно же.

Он возвращается через пару минут. Какая чертова жалость, ведь Клаус почти успел придумать, как именно ему провалиться сквозь землю. Но и то, кстати, не факт. Провалишься, а некоторые тут поймают.

Некоторые тут мнутся на пороге и явно не решаются войти. Клаус смотрит с замирающим сердцем, ищет отклики, отголоски, ему очень надоело быть нелюбимым и получать отказы. Да и время, когда это было нужно, прошло. Теперь, правда, не поменяешь ни условий соглашения, ни…

Клаус приходит в себя и понимает, что Джек то ли в ужасе, то ли в восхищении, то ли – с пониманием.

– Могу я, – начинает Элайджа, и Джек сразу реагирует:

– Что вы, конечно, пожалуйста. Спасибо, это. Забирайте Никлауса, он весь ваш, я не претендую, ни разу не претендовал, да и напоил я его не сильно.

Получается стыднее не придумаешь, и Клаус прячет глаза всю дорогу до дома. Ну, потому что пьяная свинья. Ну, потому что Элайджа всегда был прав насчет эгоистичной любви для себя. Ну, потому что Элайджа пошел на поводу у всех его желаний, а ему расхотелось.

Желудок крутит, Элайджа молчит. Останавливается во дворе их дома, красивого, дорогущего, целого замка, и Клаус, конечно, блюет прямо на лужайку. Организм очень просит страданий, боли и того, чтобы Элайджа его наконец-то бросил.

Элайджа протягивает руку и ведет в дом, засовывает Клауса под холодный душ и лежит с ним, полностью одетый, пока Клаус наконец не отключается.

* * *

Такого позора Клаус, конечно, вынести не может и уносится в никуда, в старую квартиру, даже не захватив кадиллака. Записку пишет, почти давясь кровью и почти понимая, что делает все не так.

Но в старой квартире уют и покой, в старой квартире и клиенты старые, и денег Клаус, конечно, не берет ни копейки; в какие-то два дня все возвращается на круги своя, а преимущества ебли с дьяволом очевидны: он сам все прекрасно понимает и не пытается его вернуть.

Чего Клаус не ожидает – так это полуночного звонка Мегги с признаниями.

– Детка, да ты взбесилась, – ласково говорит Клаус. – Детка, да вы оба взбесились, на пару с Джеком.

Дальше следует сбивчивый монолог о том, что Мегги всегда, просто никогда не говорила. Слова – штука такая, скажешь, а потом не отмоешься вовек.

Клаус уныло смотрит в пол и думает, чего бы наврать половчее, так, чтобы не обидеть подругу юности и по совместительству отменную носительницу проклятых украшений. На глаза попадается свернутый в рулон Стилл, и Клаус в бессильной злобе пинает его ногой.

– Ник, ты тут? Скажи что-нибудь, – умоляет Мегги, а потом вдруг странно выдыхает, и пока слова и события выстраиваются перед Клаусом в тонкую ровную линию, она начинает отключаться на том конце провода.

Проблема не в связи, нет, проблема в том, что нечто душит ее за горло, обхватывая плотнее и плотнее, и Клаус наконец-то узнает, что такое смертный ужас. Его сковывает по рукам и ногам, он ничего не может сделать, ничего не может придумать, паника горит в нем, как дом, как…

Он приходит в себя, вспоминая адское пламя и, конечно, Элайджу. Понимает, что прикован, не может сдвинуться с места, а квартира весело полыхает, самовозгоревшись от подлинника Стилла. Где-то там у Мегги ртом идет пена, он не знает, но чувствует; проклятье добралось до них обоих. Про треугольники можно подумать потом. На том свете. В аду?

Клаус пытается заставить огонь утихнуть, но он лижет квартиру, ласкает ее, подбирается к ногам. У проклятий определенный механизм работы. Если уж попался, то изнутри ситуацию не исправишь никак.

Можно попробовать исправить что-то еще, но у Клауса вдруг нет сил и кончилась надежда. Не то чтобы когда-то была в избытке. Мегги додушивает бриллиантовое колье, и, возможно, если он умрет раньше, ей повезет стать персональной зомби для Джека.

Выходит, остается только сгореть. Клаус тупо пялится в пол и ничего не чувствует, не может, не хочет. Жалеет страшно, что не сказал одного, _похрен, что ты дьявол, просто будь со мной, будь со мной всегда, без денег и обязательств, а дальше мы посмотрим, Элайджа, разберемся по погоде. Ты заебал меня не любить._

Пол трещит и проваливается.

* * *

До дома Мегги Клаус долетает в мыле, кажется, израсходовав все силы и всю магию на то, чтобы снять проклятье с колье. Он страшно, дико боится, что в случае с даренными своими руками вещами другой механизм, но все-таки заклинает бриллианты послушаться. Объясняет, что их наебали, как и всех в этой истории.

Что мудак Джек подсунул ему фальшивого недоплантатора, только чтобы потенциировать действие двух предметов, картины и бриллиантов. Чтобы загрести жар руками Клауса. Избавиться от соперника, получить девушку. Но Клаус, вот беда, прихватывает еще и кадиллак, а потом вместе со всем этим едет и доезжает таки… Что теперь рассказывать.

Бриллианты, кажется, не слушаются. Сварливые камни.

Выходя из машины и облипая рубашкой, Клаус медленно поднимается в пентхаус. Ключи у него, конечно, есть. Он стоит перед безмолвной дверью лифта и никак не может войти. Свой лифт, ага. Красавица и богачка Мегги. Стерва с поразительной длины шеей. Джек, сука, как же так, зачем ты все это сделал!

Клаус почти воет в голос – и уже в лифте оседает на пол, не может удержать слез. Рыдает горько и больно все те мгновения, пока кабина ползет наверх. Поднимает глаза, заставляет себя смотреть на медленно открывающиеся двери.

– Мы уж думали, ты не приедешь. – Мегги болтает ногами в воздухе, сидя на спинке дивана.

Рядом устроился Элайджа.

– Не, Эл, слушай, он всегда такой был. Гиперчувствительный, но чтобы так рыдать! И как ты с ним ладишь?

– Ах ты!

От радости и облегчения мир меркнет на секунду, а потом Клаус уже зачем-то носится кругами за хохочущей Мегги, порываясь ее убить, и не веря никаким аргументам про оборванную связь и то, что он сам не взял телефон.

* * *

– С Джеком я разобрался, – говорит Элайджа, пожимая плечами. – Если захотите увидеться, милости прошу, но пока можете ни о чем не волноваться. Я вас оставлю, вы поговорите. Наверняка, есть о чем.

Он уходит, и Клаус растерянно смотрит ему вслед.

– Детка, ну ты отхватил себе, – медленно тянет Мегги.

Бриллиантовое колье валяется на полу, совершенно безопасное и, видимо, никому не нужное.

– Мег, а…

Та смотрит на него скептически:

– Никаких “а”. Я тоже, конечно, молодец, что подняла вопрос этой застарелой влюбленности. Не подняла бы – глядишь, обошлись бы без этого всего. Но Джек! Блядь, Джек!

Клаус пожимает плечами и чувствует, как тянет на сердце. Внимательны они были к лучшему другу, ничего не скажешь. Раз уж он проклял два предмета, да как проклял, и…

– Детка, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Давай порешим на том, что он удивительный мудак, который решил сжить со свету двух лучших друзей. Заметь, я почему-то ничего не пыталась такими методами заполучить тебя.

Клаус машинально кивает и вдруг понимает, что она права. Возвращается в реальность, дергается.

Эл… Элайджа.

– Детка, – говорит Мегги, одергивая платье. – Слушай, но…

– Оставил что-нибудь? Ключи или…

Мегги шарит по обеденному столу рукой, протягивает ему брелок.

– Можно… – начинает было Клаус, но Мегги сегодня в ударе:

– Нужно. Руки в ноги. Бегом марш.

Она провожает его до дверей лифта, целомудренно целует в губы. Прищуривается. И бросает: “Хороши”, – на прощание.

* * *

Дом стоит на месте, но Клаус не знает, как дозваться Элайджи. Наверное, он все-таки не слышал ни одной его мысли, просто, _по доброте_ , приглядывал за ним и увидел, что Мегги гибнет. Последний реверанс своему… любовнику?

Клаус морщится и барабанит в дверь сильнее. Раздражение и голод только злят, но никак не мешают.

– Элайджа, слышишь, я тут сдохну, даже если ты не надумаешь открывать.

На Элайджу не действует. Колдун сказал, что сдохнет, а ему параллельно. Клаус опирается спиной на дверь и медленно по ней сползает. С твердым намерением сидеть тут до скончания века.

Но чудеса не думают кончаться. Дверь вдруг распахивается, и Клаус падает. Кверх ногами он видит бледное лицо Джека.

– Ты не дохни тут, он расстроится.

– Джек, блядь! – Клаус вскакивает на ноги. – Ты совсем, что ли?

– Ну, любовь, случается, – давит из себя Джек.

И тут Клаус понимает одну вещь: ему абсолютно, невероятно все равно. Он отодвигает Джека в сторону и заходит в дом. Без приглашения тот выглядит, конечно, как и должен. Эдакой дорогой в ад. Клаус хмурится, но идет. Его шаги гулко отдаются под каменными сводами. Стрельчатые арки сменяются разбитыми витражами, статуи нагромождены одна на другую, хоть ноги знают направление, слава всему сущему.

Клаус старается не смотреть по сторонам, такое впечатление, что лезет в инсталляцию жизни другого человека, но все-таки оглядывается, меняя залу на залу. Где-то пусто и пахнет гнилью, где-то всей роскошью царит барокко. Джек теряется по пути.

Элайджу он находит в дальней комнате, увешанной бесконечной копией гребаного Стилла. Тот пьет виски, как в первый раз, и под белой рубашкой ползет по плечу змея. Только сейчас Клаус видит, что она вот-вот укусит Элайджу в сонную артерию.

– Стой! – рявкает Клаус.

И все останавливается. Включая вроде бы время. Элайджа дергает рукой, но стакан будто примерз к воздуху. Тогда он поднимает глаза, щурится и слегка мотает головой.

– Я… – начинает Клаус.

– Я знаю.

– Но…

– Вопрос в том, на что ты готов теперь. Тогда ты думал, что умрешь, я не верю ни слову.

Элайджа выглядит неуверенно.

У Клауса с груди падает тяжеленный камень. Выходит, его дьявол – тоже сомневающийся и… идиотский?

Воистину.

– Элайджа, пойдем, здесь скучно и где-то бродит Джек.

Клаус протягивает руку и ждет.

Элайджа заглядывает ему в глаза.

Клаус хочет сказать про то, как много они должны сделать и исправить, но потом обрывает сам себя на полуслове. Единственное, чего он хочет по-настоящему, это провести в кровати ближайшие три дня. И похер на то, что он натурал, честное слово.

Элайджа берет его руку, и они доходят до выхода куда быстрее.

– Всегда, слышишь, – все-таки говорит Клаус, садясь за руль кадиллака.

Элайджа смеется, и другого ответа Клаусу не надо.


End file.
